


神明至上01

by smoking



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoking/pseuds/smoking





	1. Chapter 1

神明之上 [锤基][敌国王子锤x亡国祭祀基][abo]【1】  
-  
黑化锤  
不好吃的肉+不好吃的剧情  
束缚/发情/生子/强迫……  
人物属于漫威爸爸，ooc属于我。  
觉得好看请留下你的评论跟小心心。  
新司机上路，请多关照。  
就想写被大锤欺负的彻彻底底的基妹。  
-  
引子：

他的国亡了，在这血一般的天空下。  
神殿顶端的他，迎着属于深秋的萧瑟的风，脚下一片断壁残垣、鲜血、尸体。  
“神明在上。”  
Loki张开他略纤细的手臂，绿宝石一般的瞳孔中映着血红的天。他向前迈了一步，闭上双眼，却突然被一双强有力的手紧紧抓住。  
他转头，那人还沾着血迹的金发在夕阳下格外闪耀。  
“我就是你的神明，你将属于我。”

 

1这里不存在什么神明，如果非要说的话，我就是你的神明。

Loki睁开眼，发现自己正被锁链锁在一张又大又软的床上，那个拉住他的金发男人坐在他眼前的椅子上，似乎一直在等待自己醒来。  
这里不是神殿，也不是地狱，更不是天堂。  
“你醒了？欢迎来到阿斯加德。”“我更希望这里是地狱。”他恶狠狠地回道。  
“Take easy my dear.”男人来到他身边，手指拉开他宽松的领子“都说约顿海姆的祭祀平日尤其注重身体的保养，并且是国度中血统最纯正的omega……”男人指尖顺着脖子向下移着，不停摩挲着祭祀的锁骨。  
“你最好不要乱碰我。”Loki冷冷瞪着面前的男人，双臂晃动着束缚他的锁链发出金属碰撞的声响。  
他的身体只属于约顿海姆，属于神明。  
“这么光滑的皮肤，那么俊俏的模样，整个国度最优秀的omega却只能一生都被囚禁在神殿中，献给根本莫须有的神明……”“放肆！神明哪容得你这般——唔”  
是Thor将后面的话用吻来打断，他不喜欢他看上的omega心里有别人。  
神明也不行。  
王子有力的手指扣住他挣扎而摇晃的头，舌尖霸道地挑开对方的牙关搅动着祭祀的口腔。  
一直没有跟alpha有过近距离接触的Loki被这一个吻和对方散发出的信息素惹得又羞有愤。他的舌头无法抵挡住Thor，只能像个被惹恼的困兽发出愤恨的呜咽。  
这个吻持续了很长时间，结束后Thor意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇十分满足地看着对方染上潮红的脸。  
“祭祀，在阿斯加德不存在什么神明。如果非要说的话，我就是你的神明。  
”  
“Loki，你只有臣服于我这一种选择。”  
阿斯加德的王子随即伸手伏上祭祀微微发烫的脸，对方却立即偏头眼神尽是厌恶。“Odinson家的人没有资格碰我！”“那我不但要碰你，还要标记你，狠狠地肏你再让你怀上Odinson的孩子。”被惹怒的alpha用力扭过对方的脸，捏着下巴又亲了上去。  
与其说是吻，不如说是像野兽一般的撕咬。Loki同样也咬破了Thor的唇，一股腥甜在二人口中化开，谁都没有退缩的势头。  
但loki终究敌不过这个强大的alpha，只能任凭人的唇在离开后转移到他颈后具有特殊意义的一个凸起。  
他突然开始慌了，蒙上一层水汽的眼睛直直盯着他金色的头发，被铁链禁锢的双手只能无谓的摇晃着。“不要，不要咬下去。”  
如果他的身体不再干净，他就不配作为祭祀，不配献给神明。  
但，他的国……亡了啊。  
“晚了。”有些尖锐的牙齿刺进腺体，Thor身上松针燃烧味道的信息素在那个瞬间渗入祭祀的血液。  
那双祖母绿的眼睛突然失去了光亮，像是灵魂抽离了躯体。  
他被玷污了，他的神明将弃他而去。  
“你为什么要这样做。”他的语气就像一具活着的尸体。  
“因为我要你成为我的人，而不是什么荒唐的神明。”  
你的神明抛弃了你，你的国家不复存在，你的世界已经崩塌。  
如果是这样的话，你是不是就完完全全只属于我了。  
Thor撕碎omega身上的黑袍，贴近他的耳畔。“记住这个即将把你肏的忘了你是谁的人是谁——Thor•Odinson”


	2. 神明至上02

02 “你不得好死”“那也要死在你身上”

祭祀的黑色长袍被Thor撕成零零碎碎几条布条，仅留几条挂在身上。祭祀不断摇晃着束缚着他的两条锁链，像一条搁浅的鱼想要回到水中那般渴望却无谓。一直以来被压制的发情期在这位王子的暂时标记下像巨浪袭来，从未有过的欲望几乎要将他吞噬。

Omega的本能告诉他，他需要一个alpha来满足他强大的欲望。而祭祀的身份又告诉他他不能这般堕落。

这简直要把他逼疯了。

可Thor没有给他继续矛盾的机会，因多年持兵器而留有薄茧的手攀上人胸前殷红的一点，用带茧的指尖若即若离地摩挲着，阵阵电流般的快感直逼祭祀的大脑。“你真美。”伊甸园的毒蛇正吐着他的巧言的舌，引诱着亚当跟夏娃食下禁果。

“得到我对你来讲没有任何好处。”loki勉强松开被他死死咬住的唇，强压着内心深处叫嚣着的欲望。“怎么没有好处？像你这样的尤物……我怎么能放弃呢。”王子的眉头一皱，随机将头凑近他的耳畔，将热气喷到他的脸上。“别再装什么清高了，你想要，不是吗？”

是啊，他想要。他想要这个alpha狠狠贯穿他的身体，用他的硕大来填满他空虚了那么多年的后穴……

“你看，你都湿成什么样子了。”一脸坏笑的王子伸手摸了一把祭祀不断冒着蜜水的穴口，将湿漉漉的手放在人面前。Loki看到那满手的液体是他那个地方分泌的，脸上的潮红又加重几分。“你过分……”他几乎咬牙切齿。

“那我就过分到底了。”Thor三下两下脱下身上的袍子，露出训练有素的上身，和已经抬起头的硕大。Loki单单瞥了一眼，便被其长度而感到一股恐慌。未知的恐慌。

“唔！”一根手指突然伸进从来没有被人碰过的后穴，祭祀忍不住的呻吟出声。他本能地收紧却无法阻止对方的手不老实地在里面摸索。“出……出去。”这几乎是他最后的反抗了，因为一种被莫名的快感已经在侵蚀他的理智。

Thor不出声，反倒十分正经地做着扩张。虽然loki的那里已经湿的足矣弄湿一块床单，但面对第一次而且而且如此娇贵的祭祀他还是忍耐着撑开即将被他侵入的穴道。

所谓心急吃不了热豆腐。

Thor突然被他的想法逗笑了。

一根手指很快变成了两根，接着是三根，loki挣扎的力度明显减轻了不少，后穴也开始逐渐接受这三根侵入他身体的手指，不轻不重的呻吟总是不经意从他口中滑出。

这种引诱着人堕落的感觉让Thor十分享受。

Loki的呻吟声在Thor按到一个凸起时突然放大，祭祀的脖颈就像天鹅一般仰起，迷离的双眼映着头顶装饰华丽的床幔。“你不得好死。”“那也要死在你身上。”Thor笑了一声，将所有的手指都抽离。

正戏现在才刚刚开始呢。

突然空虚的祭祀还没有从不适中走出，一根硕大便毫不犹豫地直驱而入，撑开穴道的褶皱。两人几乎同时被这舒爽感呻吟出声，后知后觉的loki既享受又痛恨着这一切。

本应该献祭给神明的他，成了亡国俘虏被敌国的王子玷污。他本该想法设法地去死，却逐渐享受他给予的一切快感。他甚至在渴求更多。

Thor的一个深入捅破了一层薄薄的膜，同样也绷断了他最后一根理性的弦。

神明什么的，就算他一遍遍地祈祷，不也从来都没有回应吗？

Loki不由自主地打开了双腿，像是一种接纳。而这一举动让Thor又惊又喜，他主动伸手抚慰着对方同样挺立的前身，上下撸动着。同时后面的动作也不停下，总是整根进去又抽离地仅剩一点头部又狠狠地挺入。

“舒服吗？”“舒服……”loki彻底放弃了他的执着，沉浸在这如潮水的情欲中。

Thor解下束缚他的锁链，将他压在床上不停操干着。祭祀无处可放的手勾住王子的脖颈，那双蒙上一层薄雾般迷离的双眼几乎要把Thor的魂勾去。“小骚货，你快把我的魂勾走了。”“少说，嗯……那么多废话……干我。”

听到要求的王子立刻执行，每一次挺入囊袋都拍打着他的两股。

呻吟声，喘息声，交合的水声在房间中彼此相融，两股信息素也同样交融着充斥着整个房间不留一丝缝隙。

Loki很快在Thor的一次次挺入而泄了一次，乳白色的液体喷洒在王子有些麦色的腹上更添了一丝情欲。Thor拿开loki挡住双眼的手，强迫着对方直视着自己的眼睛。

“Loki，我要让你怀上我的孩子。”他的语气十分严肃并带着一股压迫感。Omega立刻又收拢了几分手臂，他感受到那根火热的东西已经逼近了那个入口——他的生殖腔。

“让我进去。”他捅了捅穴道的深处。祭祀犹豫了片刻，恍惚间他仿佛看到有神明站在床前，用厌恶的眼神直直瞪着他。

他已经被神明抛弃了。

他转头直视着thor的眼睛，认命似的打开了生殖腔，让Thor真正侵入。

Thor很快在里面成结，这个过程需要一些时间，所以他又用手把人前的玉茎又弄射一次。

祭祀感觉到对方的信息素已经渗入他的骨髓，他真正被人标记了。

这个灭了他国家的罪魁祸首，成了他的alpha。

“别想了，你的发情期，还很长。”thor吻上了他的唇。


End file.
